The Storm in the Heart of the Sun
by Xazz
Summary: She concluded she was no damsel, though she was distressed. Distressed she wanted a man made of smoke and shadow and who's hands were covered in blood and could create hell on earth for any who decided to temp him. -oneshot-


Some men were like fire, they burned hot and blackened everything they touched. Some men were like ice, they were cold and nothing stood against them. Some men were like the sea, always changing and you would never see the same face twice. Some men were like the sky, vast and beautiful but you could never hold them in one place. Some men were like the sun, magnificent and strong, the world on their shoulders. Some men were like the moon, mysterious and allusive and slipped through your fingers like water.

Adha had seen many men, known several, charmed others, spoken with as equals. But she'd never met a man like this one. One who was hot and cold and changed like the moon over the sea and radiant like the sun in the sky. She wouldn't deny she was entranced with him, though she knew she was not the only one. He was the moth to hr flame and even though he knew to stay away he was totally powerless. Adha was not any better off. She had never known a man like Altair and every time they met she felt herself drawn to him more and more even though he knew he was not a good man. He was not a bad man, but a good one? She would never accuse Altair of such a disservice.

Though sometimes Altair could make a show of a good man. Like now. Having rescued her from Templars, for not the first time she was reluctant to remind herself, he'd found them a place to hide outside of Jerusalem in a way house owned by the Assassins for their men to rest on their missions. It was small but well maintained apparently thanks for the city's Dai. Once sure she was uninjured, and not just saying it to placate him, they'd broken words, ones she knew he needed to know. Ones of Harash and his betrayal. She'd never seen Altair so angry. Though for a man so devoted to a cause as Altair she supposed to made sense for him to be angry to know of such a deep betrayal. He'd left after that, to ensure they weren't followed and deal with anyone who _had_ followed them. She felt sorry for any soul who had.

The door opened, Altair framed in old light from outside and entering the dimmer building. "No one followed," he said, and she made herself believe him.

"That is good," Adha said, "What now?"

He came and sat next to her, his hood hid his face from her and she wanted to push it back and run her thumb across the single mark on his face. "Harash must die," he said, "just as all enemies of the Order must."

"And you shall do it?" she asked him.

"I will," he said.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow, at first light."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I will have failed my duties."

"From my perspective I'd say you've done them well," she laid a hand comfortingly on his arm. "I would still be in the clutches of the invaders if not for you," she smiled at him softly.

He swallowed, "I only do what is asked of me," he said.

"Oh course," she said, "and you do it well."

Altair got to his feet abruptly, "Are you hungry?" he asked her.

"Yes," she leaned back on her hands and at this angle saw his eyes sweep her lounged figure. If he was leaving she would have to as well. She could not stay here with the enemy so close. Adha knew she was a dangerous woman, so men say, because she was not afraid and because she was smart and independent and when there was something she wanted, she got it. There were few exceptions. She wanted to feel the burn of fire and ice and hold the sea to her chest and cup the sky in her hands, she wanted to look the sun in the face and learn all the mysteries of the moon. "Very hungry," she said and licked her lips. She knew he was staring, even if she couldn't see his eyes.

"I'll be back," and then he was gone. Adha groaned in a very unladylike fashion and slumped down onto the rug and pillow covered floor in a heap. What a wicked man, she thought.

Oh what a tragic scene she made. The poor damsel in distress pining after her knight in shining armor. Or something. Could the damsel pine after the black knight though? Adha thought it was more the fact that she was no proper damsel. No proper damsel would be entertaining the thoughts she currently was involving Altair and his hands in certain places on her. No proper damsel carried a knife around either. They let their knight protect them. Adha had learned long ago that no one but herself would be able to protect her though and to always carry a knife.

She concluded she was no damsel, though she was distressed. Distressed she wanted a man made of smoke and shadow and who's hands were covered in blood and could create hell on earth for any who decided to temp him. Adha smiled to herself. Such a man worthy of her at the least, as so few men were. All wanted to possess her but few could get close enough to touch. Such a man would go to hell and back if required to do what needed to be done and she entertained the thought of him doing so for her. It was but an idle fantasy though until Altair returned, probably with food, though she was hungry for more than food.

When he returned Adha was tracing some of the shapes on the rug in the lamp light. "Here," he said and set down a covered plate in front of her, much to her surprise. She thought it would be much rougher food.

"Where did you get this?" she asked him, lifting the cover. The food, pilaf and mutton and vegetables, was still steaming and smelled delicious.

"There is a village up the hill," he said, sitting down near her, but not in reaching distance.

"You went to the village and got me food?" she asked.

"Is there a problem with that?" he asked, slightly defensive.

She smiled, "No, thank you," she said and propped herself up a bit more. "None for yourself?" she asked as she picked up the spoon.

"I am not hungry," he said.

"You could have some of mine," she suggested.

"No, I am fine," he declined. She shrugged and ate. They did not speak and she felt him watching her. It was absolutely maddening since she was far more engaged in how his eyes, under the cover of his hood, traveled along her body than the food she was eating. It was not an uncomfortable silence at least, though she'd never known Altair to speak without purpose anyway. If he had something to say he would say it. What a terrible man.

"You're sure you don't want any, Altair?" she asked him and enjoyed what she could see of his face, restrained and holding himself back. He opened his mouth a bit before closing it. "Altair?" she asked when he did not answer.

"Yes, I would," he said and scooted closer to her as she went from mostly lying down to kneeling on the rug and offered Altair some of the pilaf. He hesitated but let her feed him. That was the better choice.

"Tell me, Altair," she enjoyed saying his name for how it made him pay attention, "what will you do tomorrow?"

"I plan to head to Alep and take the life of Harash," he said.

"And what of me?"

Atair frowned, "I would return for you," he said.

"You would?"

"Yes," and she was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her fingers. Altair had never laid a hand on her before except out of necessity. "I would see you safe," he said.

She smiled a slightly sad smile, "There is no safe place for me," she said.

"Masyaf-

She laughed a cold laugh, "I will not allow that old man to lock me up in some tower far from the world for his own desires," she said. "And they would come for me there. The Templars are incessant _dogs_ who would always search for me."

"I would not allow you to come to harm," Altair said, still holding her hand, his grip surprisingly light. "From my Master, or any other."

"Really?" she asked.

"You have my word," he said and this close she could see his eyes. They were intense and serious. He meant every word he spoke.

She smiled faintly, "Thank you, Altair," she said and kissed his cheek. Please don't let him be stupid was really all she could think. She knew he could be. Sometimes.

This time was not one of those times. He blinked at her before cupping her face in both hands and kissing her. She kissed him back and made a point to knock that stupid hood off to know the feeling of his hair between her fingers. She heard the clatter of the plate as they shifted, Altair pushing her back, and if the food went everywhere she couldn't be bothered to concern herself with it. Altair kissed like a man dying of thirst, and Adha wanted nothing more than to lose herself in the desert that was his body and bring the much needed rain. He was nearly overwhelming, but she'd expected that. There were no other men like Altair, she would be a fool to think he would behave like one.

He kissed her lips and her face, along her jaw and down her neck. Deft fingers pushed off ornaments and hoods and the sound of her jewelry being put to the side was echoed by the jingle of Altair's weapons harness. Too much sharpness and steel in her lover and she wanted to find all the soft parts he didn't know he had and sink into them, wrap them around her. Adha knew clothes were removed but between dressed and bare she couldn't remember how it had happened and was just a blur of the feel of his hands and mouth on her skin. His mouth was hot like the sun, warming her from the inside out, his hands cool like ice, turning her flesh into one recently plucked. His body was the sea, unable to remain still and content for long, and his breath was the sky, full and left her in awe. He was the sun and the moon and she wanted to learn all his mysteries and feel the trembling strength beneath his arms.

When it was over they lay side by side, catching their breath in the little room. Sweat clung to Adha's brow and collected in the low parts of skin of her neck and stomach. "Altair," she said once she could think beyond her need to breathe. He 'hmmed' in response, a deep, satisfied sound that left tingles along her arms. "That was not my first time," she admitted.

"I would not hold you to any standards but my own," he said lowly and looked at her. She liked him better without his hood. It meant she cold see his eyes, know his thoughts. Such a shame to hide such expressive eyes behind a cowl. "It was not mine either."

She laughed, "Well that was obvious," she said and rolled onto her side, facing him. "You're too good to be a virgin," she smiled seductively at him and he rewarded her with a deep kiss that made it hard to breathe. He stroked her chin with his thumb, watching her with intense eyes. She kissed the pad on his thumb and leaned down to kiss his chest, right on one of his scars. "You should not go to Alep," she said, kissing higher up on his chest.

"I must," Altair said, trailing his fingers through her hair.

She looked up at him from under her lashes, "You will go to Alep and kill Harash, and then what?" she asked, moving to press against him. He rolled to face her, one hand sliding familiarly over her hip.

"I'll return for you," he said.

"And what is to become of me? Do you wish to lock me away in one of Masyaf's towers?" she asked, extending her hand enough to trace the scar on Altair's lips.

He frowned, "I would not take you to Masyaf if you did not want to go," he said.

"Even if your Master desired it?"

He leaned close and kissed her, "I will do as you command," he whispered against her mouth and a shiver of delight slid down her spine. There was something terrifying and exhilarating about holding fire in your hands. "Whatever you say."

"I will not be free here," Adha said lowly, toying with the skin of his face with the tips of her fingers, "the Templars will always search for me."

"And they will meet my blade," he growled, pulling her flush to him. She felt him stirring again and felt giddy at the thought.

"I was going to leave Syria," she said, tracing his jugular down to the hollow of his throat, "and go to India, or China, somewhere far to the east where the Templars could not find me." She couldn't help herself and kissed him again, tasting the sky on his tongue. "Come with me," she stroked his cheek.

"I will," Altair didn't even seem to need to think about it. "But first, Harash must die," Altair said. She frowned at him, "Then, I am yours to do with as you will."

"You're mine to do with as I will now," she smirked at him. Altair didn't tell her otherwise. "You will leave tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Return to me quickly," she said.

"I will," and he kissed her chin. "I fear I will grow restless while away."

"You grow restless now," she said, hand on the strong line of his hip.

He grinned a devious grin, "I do," he agreed and pushed her onto her back, kissing her. Her gasp of pleasure was the sound of a woman who loved a mortal god.


End file.
